


Season of Giving

by Awryen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Anduin recieves a precious gift.
Relationships: Tess Greymane/Anduin Wrynn, Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This was brewing in my head all month long. I had wanted to do this in picture format, but my time was just not there. So, you get a ficlet instead!!

Anduin was observing last minute decoration additions to the throne room. In just three hours, that year’s Winter Veil Ball would be underway and, taking some much needed time to himself from running his kingdom, he wanted to surround himself with more festive delights. Thus, the decorating.

Awryen’s closest friends were there, using their very capable magical skills to make the room look amazing when he spied someone coming into the room.

Smiling, he turned to greet his guest with a bright smile, pulling the person he considered his closest friend into a tight hug.

“Awryen, you _made_ it!”

“Of course. How could I miss this year’s festivities?”

It went left unsaid that she was sorely sorry for missing them over the last two years, when the young king desperately needed her support. But that was in the past and he had forgiven her.

As they stepped back from the hug, a small tornado hit his legs which prompted a soft _‘oof’_ to leave his lips.

“ _Andy!!_ ”

Chuckling, Anduin extricated the tiny arms from around his legs and kneeled down to give the little girl a proper embrace, lifting her up off the floor in a bear hug. Her shriek of laughter only added to his own smile as he set her back down and pulled away, admiring her dress for the occasion.

Both Èleryn and Awryen were wearing deep blue dresses, though the draenei’s was more of a gown. There was a shimmery design in the fabric, with fur at the cuffs, around the hood, and along the split in the front. Èleryn’s dress was a little shorter, showcasing her feet, which were in ballet flats of the same deep blue color. Her sleeves belled out around her wrists, ringed in fur, with fur along the collar and hem of her dress.

Both of them had a flower, in blues and silver, pinned to their hair. Awryen’s pinned at her right temple with Èleryn’s tucked into the base of her curly ponytail.

“You're _very_ pretty! How have you been, Blueberry?”

The young girl scrunched her nose at his preferred nickname, but then she smiled at him, a slight gap in her teeth from where she had lost one of her incisors.

“Thank you, Andy!! Aunt Nakara made our outfits for the ball. Also, she's been showing me how to control my magic. Look what _I_ can do!!”

Watching intently as she scrunched her nose once more, her tongue peeking out between her lips, Anduin was impressed when he saw a small orange flame, with a blue base form between her palms. What impressed him the most, however, was her control of her frost magic. Forming around the flame was a crystal icy orb, small fractals in various symmetric shapes shining in the light of the flame, throwing sparkles of rainbow colors across his face.

Once finished, the young elf showcased her accomplishment to him, her softly glowing deep blue eyes alight with pride.

“Wow!! It’s _beautiful_ , Blueberry. Nicely done!”

Still beaming, the little elf felt a wet plop. Frowning she concentrated again to fix a part of the orb that had started to melt when her concentration broke. Next, a shimmering faint purple barrier surrounded the inside and the outside if the icy orb, a few select runes shimmered before disappearing.

“Great job, Èle. Now, with that barrier, it will last up to three days. We’ll work on _that_ in the future, hmm?”

Nodding enthusiastically at her aunt, who had just stepped up to the two of them, the little elf admired her work, her eyes glittering in the sparkling light of her orb.

“Let’s place this somewhere it can be admired.”

Standing from his kneeling position, Anduin reached down and picked Èleryn up, tucking her against his side as they walked around the throne room trying to find a good spot for it. Finally spotting a wreath in dire need of an extra prop, they placed it in the center of the big wreath. Nakara shot a spell at it to levitate it in place.

Once again admiring the teamwork in creating the orb, they watched as it shined brightly in its place of prominence above the throne itself. Anduin hugged the girl again before he placed her on the floor, bidding her to go play. Nodding enthusiastically, she darted off, ducking under feet and wanting to help her aunt as she finished adding the final touches around the room.

“She _adores_ you.”

Turning to Awryen, he chuckled softly before answering. “And I, her. She’s the perfect little sister that I never had growing up. Thank you for bringing her, Rye.”

The draenei smiled at him before her lips pulled into a worried frown. Concerned, the young king asked her what was wrong.

“…I have something _for_ you. I’m just not entirely sure if you will _like_ it,” she said frankly, chewing at her lips.

Brow creased in worry, Anduin followed after her as she began to make her way into the keep, passed the point allowed for most guests. They traversed the stairs, heading further into the keep, thoroughly confusing the young king. At the sitting room that was used by the royal family, Awryen paused before she turned to him once again.

“…this is a gift I have wanted to give to you for a few years now…but it never felt right. Just know that…that we _never_ meant wait so long.”

“We?”

Smiling at him once again, the worry and strain evident at how the skin pulled a bit at the corners of her lips, she turned from him and opened the door. Following her into the room, Anduin spied a cloaked figure standing by the window. The same deep blue, shimmery fabric comprised of the cloak, but that was all that really gave anything away.

Anduin felt his chest beginning to constrict…and he had no clue as to why. There was… _something_ about this figure that was familiar…

Broad shoulders and the slight regal air surrounding the figure sent all sorts of warning signals throughout his mind. He glanced at Awryen, who had stepped to the side, her hands clasped in front of her before she softly cleared her throat.

Anduin straightened as the figure turned, their deep blue, shimmery tunic and breeches matching the dress that Awryen wore. Their face was hidden by a mask that covered their lower face. The hood hid the rest, leaving their face in shadow. However, the eyes were glowing softly in the shadows and the young king spied a faint familiar scar bisecting the left eye, glowing softly as well.

His heart beginning to pound, Anduin swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat when the figure reached up to remove their mask. More scars glowed softly, one prominent one that bisected the bridge of his nose and crossed his upper cheeks. One had split across the right side of his mouth, bisecting the lips.

The young king nearly stopped breathing, his eyes wide in recognition even before the hood was finally thrown back.

Standing before him, almost as though he had never died, was his father. Only...he was _different_.

His hair had been cut, fanning over his shoulders. The scars on his face were glowing a soft gold light and they split across his skin, like that of cracks in ceramic pottery. And his once deep sapphire eyes were lighter and glowing softly.

Anduin jumped slightly when Awryen spoke softly, “ _Say_ something.”

Both men were staring the other down. One in dawning realization that…he could have had back up. He could still be _prince_ , for Light’s sake! The other was watching his son struggle with the emotions that were warring in his eyes, a profound sorrow deep in his spirit. He never should have waited so long to reveal himself…

Swallowing down the lump again, Anduin could feel tears forming and sliding down his face before he forced his gaze into a glare. Brows drawn together in anger, he growled softly, “How _dare_ you.”

Turning worried eyes upon the young king, Awryen stepped forward.

“Andu-“

“ _NO!!_ ”

Both of them flinched as he stormed out of the room, the door slamming in his wake.

* * *

Varian watched as his son struggled with the emotions running through him before the hardened glare settled upon his face. A face that was never meant to be so… _ugly_. Awryen tried to speak with him, but he refused to listen and the former king could really find no fault in his actions.

Awryen turned and came up to him, raising a hand to cup his cheek. Her eyes were watery as she stroked her thumb over his cheek and he leaned into the touch, his own eyes growing misty as he sighed deeply.

“This is _my_ fault.”

“ _No_ , Vare. It’s _ours_. We _never_ should have kept this from him…and he’s no dunce, love. He now knows why I wasn’t there while the fourth war was raging on.”

“He’s feeling _abandoned_ …”

“Yes.”

The answer was said so simply, but it still cut to the quick. For there was truly no lie in what he had said. They had abandoned him. Yes, Awryen gave her support to bring in the Kul Tirans and he helped her with the task…but that was far from everything that Anduin and the Alliance had needed. She was a leader now. Huntmaster and he was still the master strategist he had always been.

They had _left_. Due to petty reasoning and a longing to have some rest.

And Anduin had suffered for it.

Swallowing thickly, Varian sighed and stepped forward to embrace his love, pulling her flush to him.

“Give him time, love…”

Nodding into her neck, he kissed her skin softly before he pulled away.

“I guess… _we better leave_. Should we let Èleryn stay or would that still be too much for him?”

Awryen thought for a moment before she smiled at him sadly.

“She won’t understand…but it would probably be best if we took her with us. She can visit with him later…once the shock and anger have worn away.”

Pulling his hood back over his hair, Varian nodded at her and they left the sitting room, with Awryen leading the way back down the stairs.

* * *

Anduin was hurting. When he had stormed back into the throne room, he had scanned the room. His eyes followed everyone he knew who was close to Awryen and he could spy the faintest hints of guilt. And he knew.

They had _all_ kept his father from him.

Standing up straight he spoke firmly, tears still sliding down his face, though he honestly did not care at that moment.

“I _thank you_ for your help in decorating and preparing for the ball. But I need you all to leave. _Now._ ”

No one really argued with him.

He sorely wished Tess was there with him, but she had spent the last few days with her mother and father. They had been with the refugees from Teldrassil, working on finding a way to get them all to Hyjal. It would be a simple thing, really, but the tree was essentially a holy place. There was resistence amongst the elves, and those that wished to leave had belongings and the like to bring with them. Until the tree could safely recover, the night elves only true recourse was to live there, however. Yes, the surrounding forests were also their home, but Teldrassil had become their main home.

The Gilnaens were also homeless…twice, and he could not fault them in helping them out.

But the turmoil in his heart was too much and he desperately needed Tess's steady comfort.

As he watched the women leave the throne room, he felt a tug at his pants leg. Looking down, some of the turmoil faded as he met the large worried eyes of his adopted sister.

“Andy? Why are you sad? Do I have to leave, too?”

Sniffing and discreetly wiping at his nose, he kneeled on the floor and met her eyes.

“Because…I am _sad_ , Blueberry. And no, you don’t have to leave, little one.”

“Why are you sad?”

Swallowing down a spike of anger, reminding himself that this was none of her fault, he answered her quietly.

“Because your mother…and your _father_ …your adoptive parents kept a _very_ big secret from me.”

“Is it about Papa Vare?”

Blinking at the name she used for his father, he nodded slowly.

“But…Papa Vare _loves_ you, Andy! He’s always telling me stories…and he wanted to see you again.”

“I bet…but he had his _reasons_ , did he not?” He could not help the slight bitterness from lacing his words.

“I dunno, but he was always so _sad_ that he could never come see you…but he’s here _now!_ ”

Anduin could not help but smile at the excited grin on her face as she bounced on her feet.

“I think he was very _scared_ , but he was also so very _excited_ , Andy!! But he told me I couldn’t tell you yet. It had to be a _surprise_.”

Èleryn placed a pointer finger against her lips, miming the action of shushing someone before she shook her head. Then she frowned.

“Are you _not_ happy to see him?”

The young king smiled at her, his heart beginning to feel less frazzled as the young girl’s innocent questions and statements soothed the hurt.

“I am. _Very much so_ , Blueberry. You see,” he said, shifting to sit cross-legged on the stone floor and pulled her to him to set her in his lap, hugging her close. “Father was gone for a _very_ long time. In fact, he was never expected to _return_ …and that caused me a great deal of sadness.”

He remembered the dreams he had at the time. Of his father returning, covered in demon blood or arriving upon the air ship having somehow gotten back to it. Of his aunt Jaina rescuing him. Of _Awryen_ rescuing him.

Everything had reminded him of the time he had lost father as a child…only he knew this time, there was no return. Or so he had thought.

“Now that I know he’s back…it’s _confusing_. I _am_ happy to see him again. But I am also upset. He _chose_ to stay away until now and I _can’t_ understand why.”

“Because you had to grow into _yourself_ , Anduin.”

Head snapping around, Anduin watched as his father and Awryen entered the throne room, their hands linked tightly together. Head lowered, his father spoke again, softer this time, “I had been gone for over a _year_ , son… _you_ were king. _You_ were the leader. The fighting against the Legion was almost done and you didn’t need me.”

Feeling that anger sparking again, the young king snarked back at him.

“And what about _during_ the fourth war? What of _that_ , father? You’re guidance would have done _wonders_ for the campaign!”

Wincing slightly, Varian swallowed then met his gaze head on.

“ _Yes_ , my expertise would have been useful…but Anduin…I would have been thrust back to the forefront and any _respect_ you had gained would have vanished in the wake of everyone trying to make me king again. _And I didn’t want it_. My time had passed. You have Genn, Valeera, Mathais, Vellen. You have _plenty_ of great leaders to talk to and gain advice from. I would have been nothing more than a _crutch_ and I could not do that to you.”

Anduin could feel the anger bubbling, an ugly thing that was threatening to burst forth. Picking Èleryn up and setting her back on her feet, he stood and turned swiftly towards to his father.

Stopping in front of the older man, he studied him. His eyes were resolute in his decision, that much he could see. Swirling deep within, however, was longing and sadness.

Everything finally broke for the young king.

**_WHAM_ **

A shocked gasp escaped from Awryen, a hand rising to cover her mouth as Èleryn cried out for her papa, running forward to grasp at the draenei’s skirts.

His father stumbled back from the punch, faint cracks appearing around the scars on his face before they slowly healed closed. But the sentiment was no less effective.

“I needed _YOU_. I wasn’t _READY_. Genn was the _not_ same as having _YOU there!!_ I just—I just _needed_ _you_ there…even if—if it was from the shadows…ju-just _knowing_ —!”

Anduin sobbed before he rushed forward and grabbed his father, pulling him into a tight hug. The younger man buried his face into the other man’s shoulder, tears flowing hot and fast as he brokedown. Varian quickly wrapped an arm around his son, his other hand stroking at the back of his head.

Both men stood there, tears sliding down their faces as Varian softly rocked back and forth, like he had done so many years ago when Anduin had been a child.

They both knew that Varian had been correct. Anduin had barely hung on throughout the fourth war. With a few of the Gilnaens and even parts of the night elves splintering to do their own thing, throwing what support he could give them away…

He had been as successful as he could be strictly through his own merit, but it had been a struggle. Had his father been there, he would have been a non-entity, even as king.

It still hurt, however, knowing his father was alive and well for so long.

After what felt like an eternity, the two pulled apart. Anduin pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face, his father doing the same. Anduin spied Awryen standing there, her own cheeks stained by tears as she softly stroked Èleryn’s hair. The young elf was watching them with a worried gaze, sniffling a few times as she herself calmed down.

Chuckling softly, Anduin cleared his throat, “We make a _fine_ display.”

The comment broke the tension around them and Varian reached up to ruffle his son’s hair, prompting a squawk of protest in return.

“ _Father!!_ Now I have to redo this before the ball!!”

“It was _already_ a mess, son.”

“You’re _not_ helping.”

Laughing at the disgruntled look on his face, Anduin watched as his father sobered and stepped forward, pulling him into a one-armed hug once more.

“I _missed you_ , son. _Every day_. Never doubt that.”

Placing a kiss to his head, he said softly, “I love you, son.”

“And I love you, father.”

Pulling back, Anduin turned to Awryen and bowed low before her. Upright once more, he took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you _so much_ for this, Rye.”

“You _know_ I would never intentionally hurt you, Anduin. It was time to reunite once more.”

Pulling away from her, he reached down and picked up the young elf, giving her an exaggerated hug, complete with a sloppy kiss to her cheek. The whole time, she was squealing in glee.

“And I thank you, Blueberry.”

Holding her, he turned to look at his father and Awryen, a soft smile gracing his features.

“I think…despite the rockiness… _this_ is the best Winter Veil I’ve ever had. The best _gift_. My family all in one place again.”

* * *

Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Blueberry - Anduin calls Èleryn that for two reasons. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue _(not as deep as the night warrior, but he eye color is inspired by that)_ , and she has a scary love of blueberry muffins.


End file.
